Milagres acontecem
by pscaroline
Summary: completa é do manga Conde Cain viu eu coloquei esse aqui porque nao tinha viu mas conta sobre Guilford e Mary final alternativo ao mangá ok?


Milagres acontecem

Mary Weather corria pela cidade, corria tanto que parecia que iria voar, seu irmão Cain perdeu a paciência junto com sua compostura e segui a irmã no mesmo ritmo.

O caminho que ambos fizeram resultou na manção onde Guilford morava.Guilford é um rapaz que não podemos afirmar se ele é o mocinho ou o vilão dá história, pois o egoísmo de seus pais ele ficou um tanto que perturbado e foi trancafiado durante uns 10 anos no porão da casa, ele tinha uma irmão muito digamos que espalhafatosa chamada Emilene que era perdidamente apaixonada por Cain.

Depois de usn bons anos Guilford voltou ao seu juízo perfeito, e pôs a administrar as ações da família. Todos estavam contentes com a suas recuperação, menos Mary, ela o achava patético, sem sentimentos humanos, um cara sem moral.

Cain tocou a campainha e logo a empregada doméstica veio atender, ambos entraram, Cain se mantinha impassível, ja a garota estava com uma cara emburrada que só. Encontram o futuro marido de Mary sentado em umas das mais belas e luxuosas poltronas de couro, usando um terno branco, com um sorriso sínico estampado em sua face pálida.

Mary fecha a cara mais ainda, Cain discretamente fala para ela parar de agir como uma criança, mas como ela iria fazer isso se ela era uma criança né?

Guilford levantou-se e ando elegantemente até os jovens.

- Cain... Mary... o que os trazem aqui? – da seu famoso sorriso psicopata

- Negócios! – responde Cain rispidamente

-Guilford por que não se toca e pare de se tão... estúpido e sem moral! – Mary gritava

- Mary! Quieta! – Cain a repreende

- Mas... Cain! – tenta argumentar

Nada de mais Obedeça o seu irmão! – Falou Guilford mais uma vez com aquele sorriso que não podemos decifrar, como se tivesse debochando da gente.

- Guilford... eu...eu ,... te odeio!!!!!!!!!!! – berra Mary e sai em direção ao jardim.

Se passará umas 3 horas do acontecido e Cain e Guilford discutiam sobre os negócios. O mais novo teve que sair urgentemente e deixou a irmãzinha na mansão e falou que não demoraria muito a voltar. Guilford não sei por que adorou a idéia e concordou.

Após o outro sair, ele foi a procura de sua noiva, logo a encontrou na jardim embaixo de uma grande arvore , ela estava cochilando, Guilford se aproxima dela e a acorda.

Ela se assusta e grita:

- Guilford... o-o que ... faz aqui? – ia se levantando.

- Oras minha cara, vim a sua procura! – falou no mesmo tom de voz quando ele se encontrou com Mary pela primeira vez.

- Entendo! Já me encontrou o que quer? – fala rispidamente e aparentando nervosismo.

- Vim avisar que o Cain teve que sair e disse que voltaria logo para buscar-te!

- Ele teve a coragem de me deixar aqui com tu? Ah mas eu mato alguém hoje e esse alguém se chama Cain!

- Minha dama, vós não confiaste em mim?

- pra falar a verdade... sinceramente não! Então era apenas isso?

- Sim era só isso!

- Então eu vou indo- ele começa a andar, mas o jovem a segura pelo braço e assim a impedido de sair – Ei me solta!

- Mary – sussurrou

- GUILFORD ME SOLTE!

- Mary por favor fique quieta!

- Pra quê? Insensível pare com isso, tu já me decepcionou, feriu me com seus atos impensados e agora isto?

- Cale-se! – falando isso cola seus lábios nos da garota e assim se inicia um beijo calm e sem preça alguma, após terem se separado Mary pergunta:

- Guilford por que?

- Mary... eu não sei como dizer mas eu a amo e vós é minha rasão de existir!

- na-ni?

- Mary, somente você conseguiu me dar forças, para lutar contra o mal de meu coração então... por favor fique comigo! – ele chorava

- Guilford ! è mesmo voce! Claro que fico contigo ... pela eternidade!

- Mary arigatô!

- Guilford , obrigada por me ensinar a ser perseverante!

- perseverante?

- hai! Pois milagres acontecem!

- É verdade , foi um milagre te conhecer e me libertar da escuridão, Mary eu devo a minha felicidade a vice, pois sem você eu jamais existiria!

Ambos choravam, mas desta vez de pura alegria, ele se abraçavam e ficaram sentados embaixo daquela enorme arvore a tarde inteirinha.

3 meses depois...

- Srt Mary! A empregada a chama

- Sim?

- O Senhorita já esta printa?

- hai!

- Então desça!

- Certo!

Mary entrou na igreja e começou a tocar "lá vem a noiva", ela estava maravilhada com a decoração, ela mesma usava um vestido tomara que caia longo e branco com detalhes em ouro com diamantes. Ela chegou no altar e Guilford estava a esperando !

O padre começa a cerimônia ( que eu não vou contar né vou pular para a parte principal!)

- Eu os declaro marido e mulher!

Os dois estavam felizes e assim permaneceram até o fim. Eles tiveram gêmeos, uma menina e um menino.

E assim continua a vida, pois o mal que Guilford tinha foi banido para sempre, entçao isto pode ser considerado ima vitória e um milagre também né?

**FIM**


End file.
